In recent years, more and more reproducing devices have been provided which not only can reproduce information gained from one medium, but also can reproduce information gained from plural media.
For example, a digital television with a combined recorder not only can display moving image data gained through the receipt of a broadcast wave, but also can reproduce and display moving image data that has been once recorded, or can reproduce music data that is recorded on an optical disk.
Furthermore, with a mobile phone, a mobile terminal or the like, information from much more media can be reproduced nowadays, moving image data gained through the receipt of a One-seg broadcast can be displayed, moving image data of a One-seg broadcast that has been recorded through the use of a recording function can be reproduced and displayed, moving image data that has been recorded through the use of a videotaping function can be reproduced and displayed, still image data that has been taken through the use of a camera function can be displayed, and moving image data that has been obtained over the Internet through the use of an Internet connection communication function can be displayed.
Now, when such a reproducing device which can display information from plural media is used, some desire, reproducing a content that has been obtained from a certain medium, to successively browse contents of other media related to the content, or to temporarily have a browse. For example, some desire, watching a baseball game via a One-seg broadcast, to browse other contents about participating players, or to browse other contents about participating teams.
In view of such desire, a television device has been proposed which can reproduce and display program information related to the television broadcasting programs (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 10 shows a block diagram of a television device that is proposed in Patent Document 1.
A television device 101 has a television receiving/displaying part 102 which is constituted similarly to a general television receiver, and further, a clock device 104 which ticks for year, month and day/time and outputs this as time information, an optical disk reproducing device 105 and the like are built in.
In an optical disk medium 106 reproduced by the optical disk reproducing device 105, program information and so on related to the television broadcasting programs are recorded, and at least broadcasting information such as the broadcasting program name, the channel name of the program, the broadcasting date, the broadcasting time (the broadcasting start time, and the broadcasting termination time) and so on, and attendant information besides this broadcasting information are recorded as the program information. The attendant information is information related to the contents of the television broadcasting programs, and is multimedia data such as image data like a moving image, a still image and so on, audio data like music, sound effects and so on, text data and so on.
When a desired television broadcasting program is being received, in case the attendant information relating to this is allowed to be reproduced and displayed, a user operates a selection determination inputting means 110 such as a remote controller and so on to input a reproduction display operation request, and allows this to be transferred to a system controlling part 103.
The system controlling part 103, receiving this reproduction display request, recognizes the channel name of the television broadcasting program being received, the current year, month and day/time and the like as receive data, and transfers the reproduction display request and this receive data to a controlling part 108 in the optical disk reproducing device 105 as a control command.
The controlling part 108 recognizes, by this control command, the reproduction display request of the attendant information, the channel name of the television broadcasting program being received and the current year, month and day/time, and controls an optical disk drive 107 to read out the predetermined attendant information related to the television broadcasting program being received from the optical disk medium 106. At this time, specifically, the controlling part 108, by allowing the channel name of the television broadcasting program being received and the current year, month and day/time, which is the receive data of the control command, to be search information, and further allowing the above broadcasting information that is recorded on the optical disk medium 106 to be a search key, controls the optical disk drive 107 to read out the attendant information related to the television broadcasting program being received from the optical disk medium 106.
The attendant information that has been read out from the optical disk medium 106 by the optical disk drive 107 is inputted to an optical disk/television interface means 109. Here, the attendant information is, by the optical disk/television interface means 109, converted into a video signal displayable with the television receiving/displaying part 102 (for example, a video signal of the NTSC format and so on) and an audio signal (for example, an analogue audio signal and so on), which are supplied to a video signal input terminal and an audio signal input terminal of the television receiving/displaying part 102 respectively. This allows the attendant information that is recorded on the optical disk medium 106 to be reproduced and displayed, while linked to the television broadcasting program being received, with the television device 101.
FIG. 11 shows an example of the attendant information displayed on a screen of the television device 101.
For example, in this way, while the television broadcasting program being received is displayed on a parent screen 111, the attendant information is displayed on a child screen 112.